villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evelyn Morrison
Evelyn Morrison is the main antagonist of the 2015 horror/comedy film Burying the Ex. She is portrayed by Ashley Greene. Evelyn is a vegan blogger and the girlfriend of Max, the film's protagonist who works in a Halloween supply shop. Max asks Evelyn to move in with him, only to find out that she's a major control freak, re-painting the apartment, setting up recycle bins on the walls, and storing away his vintage horror film posters. Max reluctantly decides to break up with Evelyn, but before he can do so, Evelyn is hit by a bus while crossing the street to meet Max and dies. After a period of mourning, Max meets Olivia, an ice cream shop owner whom Evelyn earlier insulted, and they strike up a relationship, only for Evelyn to rise from her grave as a zombie (this due to Max and Evelyn earlier vowing to always be together, and a Satan Genie statue that Max receives at his store apparently granting the wish). Evelyn returns to Max's apartment, much to his shock, and resumes her relationship with Max, who then finds himself torn between his dead ex-girlfriend and his new love, Olivia. Evelyn decomposes further, exhibits aggressive behavior, and expresses a desire to turn Max into a zombie so they'll be together forever. Max's half-brother, Travis, suggests that Max kill Evelyn, saying she isn't really Evelyn anymore, so Max tries to kill Evelyn, but finds himself unable to do so. Max is about to give up on his deepening relationship with Olivia until Travis convinces him to go meet Olivia for a viewing of Night of the Living Dead while volunteering to kill Evelyn. That night, Travis goes to Max's apartment, where he stalls for time by looking for a DVD he left before making his move against Evelyn, who overpowers him before killing him. When Max returns from his night out with Olivia, Evelyn confronts him about where he was and reiterates her intent to turn him into a zombie. Max distracts her by having her draw a bath for the two of them while he leaves the apartment and goes to the police. Unfortunately, Evelyn finds his phone and sees a text message from Olivia, angrily realizing that Max was with her the other night. Evelyn then goes to the ice cream shop, where she attacks Olivia and takes her captive, bringing her to Max's apartment, where she ties her to a chair. She prepares to kill Olivia until Max, having realized what's happened, bursts in and tells her to stop. When Olivia learns that she's Max's ex-girlfriend and gives her a short but insulting speech, Evelyn hits her in the face, then listens as Max finally breaks up with her, saying they weren't meant to be together. Evelyn sadly accepts Max's decision, but then her sadness turns to anger as she tries to kill Max. In the ensuing struggle, Olivia gets free and ends up ripping off a clump of Evelyn's scalp. Evelyn grabs Olivia and throws her against a wall, knocking her out temporarily, then resumes attacking her erstwhile boyfriend. Just as Evelyn is about to turn Max into a zombie, Olivia regains consciousness and throws a vase at Evelyn's head. Max then takes a shard and stabs Evelyn in the gut with it, but it has little effect. Olivia then yells for Max to stab her in the brain; Max does so with another shard, and Evelyn seemingly goes down. A few moments later, however, Evelyn regains consciousness and attacks Max anew until she's run through with a machete by an undead Travis and dies for good. Max and Olivia bury her remains in the cemetery. Quotes Trivia *Evelyn's last name is seen on her headstone, but is not mentioned in the film. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supervillains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Jerks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Necrophile Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Perverts Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Satanism Category:Scarred Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villainesses Category:Zombies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Immortality Seeker Category:In love villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Killjoy Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Egomaniacs Category:Elitist Category:Empowered Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Business Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Villains